Victoire, no me tientes
by La Pecosa Weasley
Summary: Un verano por delante y las hormonas revolucionadas. ¿Será Teddy capaz de no ceder a los encantos de Victoire? ¿Será ella capaz de no enamorarse y solo jugar con él?


_Aquí vengo con... ¿Una serie de viñetas? ¿Un fic largo? La verdad es que no tengo claro que será, aunque me decanto más por lo segundo._

**Aclaraciones: **Año 2016. (Teddy tiene 18 años y Victoire 16. Ella ha finalizado su sexto curso, él terminó Hogwarts hace un año)

_Es la primera vez que salgo de mi cannon **Ron/Hermione**. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>Victoire, no me tientes<strong>

_**"Seré tu España en Inglaterra"**_

Victoire Weasley se tumbó en la cama resignada, sus largos cabellos rubios se dejaron caer sobre la almohada como si de oro se tratase. Ella resopló, —_quizás debería cortarme el pelo diferente a mi madre, a muestra de rebeldía_— pensó amargamente. Victoire giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente la ventana, un bonito atardecer inundaba los alrededores. Tenía suerte de vivir cerca de la costa, pero en esos momentos aquello no la consolaba. Se quedó observando sin mirar nada concretamente mientras recordaba cómo horas antes le habían destrozado el que iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida.

_"_—_Lo siento Victoire, sabes que tus estudios son lo primero_—_le había regañado su madre_—,_ se buena estudiante y podrás ig donde te apetezca._

_Fleur había mejorado notablemente en su lengua inglesa. Aún así conservaba algo de su acento francés._

—_ Pero mamá ya te he dicho que… —Victoire estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

—_Y yo te he dicho que no quiego escuchar más excusas Victoire, ahora mismo voy a avisar a tus abuelos para que no cuenten contigo para el viaje _—_aunque a Fleur no le hacía ninguna gracia castigar a sus hijos sabía que a Victoire le vendría bien un escarmiento._

— _¡No! _—_chilló Victoire, sollozando_—._ ¡Mamá por favor no lo hagas! ¡Castígame sin cualquier otra cosa, no me quites las vacaciones a España!_

_Fleur le dio la espalda a su hija y lanzó el patronus._

—_No… _—_lloró Victoire_—._ Papá por favor, rectificaré en todo lo que haga falta, estudiaré cada día y no me meteré en problemas, pero por favor déjame ir. Sabes que a los abuelos les ha costado mucho trabajo poder llevarnos a todos juntos, además las chicas teníamos planeado pasar un verano juntas, por primera vez Lucy puede ir._

_Victoire siguió suplicando a su padre, pero él estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía ayudar a su hija sin tener problemas con su mujer._

—_Mira cariño _—_le explicó con voz paternal mientras le acariciaba el pelo_—._ Siento mucho lo del viaje pero Rose, Lily, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy y Dominique lo entenderán; además Teddy no irá de viaje._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso último? _—_preguntó Victoire._

—_Que Teddy pasará las vacaciones de verano aquí, ocupará la habitación de Louis."_

Victoire se imaginó que en esos momentos todos los Weasleys ya estarían de camino a España. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla —_maldito niñato multicolor, no quiero pasar dos meses más con él, ya ha sido suficiente aguantarlo todo el curso_— pensó con odio. Teddy no tenía la culpa de nada, él solo quería que su tío Harry dejara de preocuparse por él, quería demostrar que era lo suficientemente adulto como para cuidarse solo. Aún así Harry decidió, tras enterarse del castigo de Victoire, que podía quedarse con Bill y Fleur.

Victoire y Teddy tenian sus pros y sus contras: Victoire solía disfrutar mucho jugando con Teddy, aunque este era dos años mayor. Desde pequeños estaban juntos, siempre se intentaban ayudar en todo. Hasta que Teddy entró en Hogwarts y Victoire tuvo que aprender a jugar con sus demás primos, aunque ella sentía que con los otros no era lo mismo. Años después Teddy tuvo su primera novia, y él le dedicaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Eso fue el colmo para Victoire, ¿alguien se atrevía a ocupar su lugar? Después de que Teddy y su novia rompieran (hacía apenas un mes), la relación tan estrecha que tenían antes de el noviazgo no volvió a ser la misma: se tornó más fría, ya no se contaban todo lo que sentían, puesto que una barrera invisible los había distanciado.

Alguien picó a la puerta de su habitación de paredes moradas e hizo que Victoire se asustara.

—Victoire, vamos a comprar. Teddy llegará en cualquier momento, por favor recíbele educadamente, es como de la familia —pidió su madre, Fleur.

—Pues yo soy de tu familia y mira como me tratas —repuso ella, con el enfado a flor de piel—, así que le recibiré como se merece.

—Victoire… —suspiró su madre agachando la cabeza.

Fleur decidió que lo mejor era dejar que su hija reflexionara sobre su comportamiento, aún recordaba la conversación con la directora de Hogwarts, la señora McGonagall. Habían hablado sobre las malas calificaciones de Victoire, las cuáles debían mejorar, y también sobre la adicción que su hija parecía tener por querer besarse con cualquier chico guapo. Según Victoire era porque quería experimentar, pero su madre estaba segura de que era para poner celoso a _cierto sujeto azul_.

Cuando Victoire escuchó como sus padres se iban bajó a la cocina a comer galletas. La verdad es que le dolía haber decepcionado a sus padres de aquel modo, pero también estaba molesta por tener que pasar el verano en Shell Cottage. Un _toc-toc_ en la puerta de delante la alarmó, y recogiéndose la larga cabellera en una cola de caballo fue a abrir la puerta.

Y allí estaba Teddy Lupin: con su llamativo pelo turquesa y sus ojos marrones, deslumbrando con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

—Hey —saludó Victoire sin ánimos, volviendo a la cocina.

—Vaya, cuantas ganas de disfrutar del verano veo por aquí —ironizó Teddy entrando sus cosas.

—No te burles Ted —dijo Victoire.

—Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado —comentó él sentándose a su lado cogiendo una galleta—. Siento que tus padres hayan sido tan duros contigo.

Victoire le miró intensamente, haciéndole ver que prefería no hablar del tema.

—Pero me tienes a mí —añadió Teddy.

Él levantó una ceja socarrón y sonrió a Victoire como si fuera a comérsela.

—Oh, olvidaba que tengo junto a mí a un idiota creído que lo único que hace en todo el verano es gandulear —repuso Victoire sarcástica.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo ponerme un sombrero, coger una capa roja y ponerme a torear delante de ti. Seré tu España en Inglaterra. Además tú no necesitarás mucho para interpretar tu papel, ya tienes cara de toro a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

— ¡Teddy! —chilló Victoire mientras empezaba a correr detrás de él.

Teddy consiguió coger la escoba de Bill y huir volando, Victoire no se quedó atrás, y decidida cogió su propia escoba para continuar la persecución.

— ¡Vaya! No he cogido la capa —gritó Teddy echando una mirada atrás.

Victoire incitó a su escoba a volar más rápido. De pronto observó como el cabello de Teddy pasaba de azul turquesa a rojo fuego, parecido al color de pelo de los adultos Weasley.

—Bueno, siempre tiene algo bueno ser _metamorfomago_. Vamos torito, ven.

Ahora sí que la rubia estaba que se subía por las paredes. Se decía a sí misma que debía parar y no seguirle el juego a Teddy, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. No paró, pero se prometió cobrar venganza más tarde. Y es que en cada generación hay un par de locos que solo saben demostrarse amor peleando.

Teddy y Victoire no iban a ser la excepción.

Aunque eso ellos aún lo desconocían.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Taráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<strong>

_¿Y bien? ¿Merezco ser enviada a Azkaban o mejor una cerveza de mantequilla gratis?_

_¡Dejad Review tanto para una cosa como para la otra! ^^_

Ana


End file.
